Blenders are used in domestic and commercial environments for mixing, liquefying, blending and crushing ice. A blender comprises a base that contains a motor and a jug that fits onto the base. The jug has a blade assembly that is retained by the jug and driven by the motor in the base. The design of the blade assembly contributes significantly to the performance of the blender. The performance, durability and servicing of the blades is enhanced by the bearing case (or blade assembly hub), bearings and other components that are used to affix the blades to the interior of the jug.